


На мандариновых небесах

by Le_Cygne8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Mysticism, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Они встретятся снова - в мире после смерти.
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 4





	На мандариновых небесах

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Siimes  
> ФБ-2019, команда юста.   
> Не AU в каноне, не уползли; посмертие!AU

Он идёт по незнакомой мандариновой роще.

Жарко, играет солнце на листве, и приходится щуриться и заслонять глаза ладонью, хотя хочется жадно смотреть и ничего из виду не упускать.

Он ведь знает, где это он: там, где родилась Бельмере. Или в каком-то до боли похожем месте. Разве где-то ещё солнце может так беспощадно и вместе с тем ласково золотить рыжие бока мандаринов? Разве на земле под его ногами не те узорные тени от листвы, через которые она мелкая прыгала, играя? Разве он сам теперь мог оказаться где-то ещё, кроме как здесь или в аду?

Всё здесь говорит о Бельмере и в то же время — ничего, всё он себе придумывает, чтобы не было так горько, странно и пусто. Белая бабочка кружит и трепещет крыльями перед самым носом, словно зовёт следовать за ней. Может, такая однажды увела Бельмере из дома — к морю и справедливости Морского Дозора? Он следует за белой бабочкой, и тропа приводит его к её дому.

Домик маленький и добротный, доставшийся Бельмере от родителей. Он ускоряет шаг: это теперь и его дом.

Так просто. Когда-то он сказал ей, что у него нет дома. Скрывая, что он тенрьюбито с Мариджоа, и не желая ей врать, говорил о маленьком дворце высоко-высоко в горах, за облаками, который однажды не выдержал невзгод и бушующего ветра, сорвался с обрыва вниз: родители погибли, а они с братом выжили, но немножко ёбнутыми на голову. А дальше он не рассказывал, потому что эта сказка была слишком грустной.

Для людей бывших тенрьюбито не существует. Но ведь он же был. И брат его был... и даже сейчас есть. А тогда Бельмере, мрачно задумавшись и вдруг ослепительно улыбнувшись, сказала ему: «Хорошо, тогда я расскажу тебе о своём доме. Он в низине, так что уж точно ни в какую пропасть не сорвётся. Пусть он будет домом и для тебя. Не бог весть что, но родное место. Так хотела оттуда сбежать, а теперь скучаю, — говорила она с ностальгией. — Это в Ист-Блю, где, как известно, ничего не происходит. Там правда спокойно и тихо, соседи мирные. Приходи туда даже без меня. Приходи и оставайся».

Он пытался откреститься, было неудобно: ему казалось, беда шла следом за ним, или он предвещал её одним своим появлением, где бы ни очутился, и потому нигде ему по-настоящему не находилось места.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты считал мой дом своим домом», — убеждённо ответила Бельмере на все его возражения.

С её предложения прошли годы: беззаботные и жуткие, лихие и отчаянные, очень разные... Иногда им удавалось встретиться между миссиями, хоть на пару деньков или недель. Иногда судьба и приказы надолго разлучали их, отправляя на край света. И что теперь?

Что теперь, когда он сидит на пороге её дома и хохочет, глотая слёзы? Можно плакать и смеяться сколько угодно. И прятать слёзы не надо, как и рисовать красным несуществующую улыбку: этот мирок словно вымерший. Росинант проверил, он здесь один. Может, это рай и ад в одном месте — только для него.

Рай, потому что он именно здесь. Это дом, где он никогда до смерти не был, но всё же назвал своим при жизни. Ад, потому что он здесь один и на самом деле не заслужил даже этого: мира, дома Бельмере, одурительной тишины, солнца и мандарин. Всю жизнь пытался что-то заслужить, как дурак, а шло всё через задницу или к Морскому Дьяволу в силки. Разве что Ло он и спас напоследок. А Дрессроза? Ей он уже не поможет ничем.

Остаётся ждать и надеяться, что Бельмере придёт к нему — в её, его, их дом. К нему. Только пусть не приходит ещё долго. Пусть живёт. В обычном мире, полном земных радостей и катастроф. Бельмере любит, когда жизнь вокруг кипит, когда можно броситься в водоворот событий и упрямо вертеть их в нужную сторону. И «нужное» у неё справедливое, вот уж в ком Росинант не сомневается. Может, за то и любил? В себе-то он и любил разве что сомневаться. А ей почему-то нравился. Загадка века, но чертовски приятная.

От таких мыслей Росинант рассеянно улыбается и, кажется, готов скоротать здесь лет сто или двести, вспоминая и желая её.

Время течёт иначе, словно зыбкое жаркое марево, а день не сменяется ночью. И даже газет нет. Не посчитаешь, сколько он тут, не узнаешь, что происходит в том мире. Но всё же ночь однажды приходит: тёмная и мрачная. Была бы страшной, если бы Росинант чего-то ещё боялся.

Палящее солнце стремительно исчезает, укатывается прочь из мира. Холодает, его накрывает настоящей тьмой, а когда та рассеивается — через бесконечно долгое или всё же короткое мгновение, — перед ним стоит Бельмере и улыбается. Правда, улыбка её кривится оскалом, потому что разбитые губы бесконтрольно дрожат. В глазах горит вызов, по лицу течёт кровь, и на рубашке тоже расплывается красное пятно. У Росинанта такое же. Надо же, их обоих застрелили в грудь. Как бы ни было странно улыбаться в такой момент, он не может удержаться и, конечно, широко расставляет руки, распахивая объятия. Она шагает ему навстречу.

Он не говорит, как безумно скучал, это и так понятно. Она не говорит, что хотела бы пожить ещё. Зная Бельмере, он не сомневается, что она не жалеет о своём поступке, что бы ни произошло.

А случились, как и с ним, дети. Прерываясь на бессильное рычание и ругательства, Бельмере рассказывает ему последние новости про свою жизнь. Надо же, она ради этих малышек ушла из Дозора, а предложить им мирную процветающую жизнь, прожить её на троих это всё равно не помогло. Пираты были повсюду. Или плохие люди были повсюду, и неважно, какую маску они носили.

— Мне жаль, что я не мог тебе помочь.

— Да ты себе помочь не мог, — она бьёт его кулаком в плечо, а потом рыдает, пряча лицо у него на груди. Никогда в жизни при нём не плакала, но то в жизни, наверное, в смерти можно. В любом случае Росинант не против.

— Раз твои девочки живы, ещё ничего не кончено, — наконец отвечает он, продолжая обнимать её и на деле не зная, что сказать, что тут вообще может помочь — ведь ничего не может. Всё, что случилось, уже случилось. Он, конечно, утешал себя мыслями, что Ло выжил и это хорошо, но чаще укорял себя, что и Дофламинго выжил.

Да и то: Ло сбежал в большой страшный мир, и Ло тот ещё засранец, он справится, как справлялся раньше. Маленькие Нами и Ноджико остались на острове Бельмере с большим и страшным ублюдком Арлонгом.

Но что теперь?

Росинант задаёт себе этот вопрос снова и снова с самой смерти. Неужели всё, что могли и не могли, они уже сделали и их песенка спета? Ответа не было.

У него — у них — здесь безвременье, и солнце, и мандарины. Покой? Навряд ли. Ещё они есть друг у друга. Бельмере всхлипывает тише и тише, наконец затихает. Шмыгает носом. Не разрывает объятий.

Росинант целует её в макушку и спрашивает то, что хотел узнать с самого начала. И это вовсе не ужасное: «Как ты погибла? Какой мудак посмел?», не дурацкое: «Почему ты так рано?», не очевидное: «Я скучал, Бель. А как сильно скучала ты?»

Он спрашивает:

— Сигарету? Секс? Мандарин?

Как будто ничего не случилось.

Как будто они приняли всё, что случилось.

Как будто они снова встретились после трудных и затяжных, как дожди на осенних островах, миссий и решили подарить друг другу немножко счастья.

В конце концов, их самые последние миссии в жизни правда были окончены. Можно больше не торопиться. Можно целоваться на пороге их общего дома и хоть временно перестать мучить себя вопросами, на которых нет ответов.

Есть решения, простые и конкретные, из мира здесь-и-сейчас, от Бельмере, которая пытается прийти в себя, но ещё не задаёт вопросы и не задаётся ими. Пока же она принимает правила игры:

— Сигарету. Секс. Мандарины. Повторить. Я ужасно скучала по тебе, Роси.


End file.
